


Do you know who I am?

by NHarmonic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help, alternative universe, its Hanni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHarmonic/pseuds/NHarmonic
Summary: Summary: I do now, Will Graham.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An: Idea from a lottery commercial I saw some time ago. I found it smart and humorous and decided to use it for Hanni and Will (don’t actually do this!). Idk if I’ll make a second chapter but I’m kinda leaning towards it. Anyways, please read and tell me what you think. Maybe some ideas for the second chapter too if you like.
> 
> "'Thoughts'"

“'Finally,'” Will sighed, flexing his writing hand. “'1.5 hours out of three. A hundred and fifty questions. On-the-spot analysis essay. I’ve got this bitch beat.'”

Criminal Psychology with Dr. Hannibal Lecter. The hardest class the college could provide. With a fail rate of over half per semester, Will was working his ass off to pass it. If he failed, there went his scholarship, and his degree in forensics. And that meant going to his fall back; the FBI. He couldn’t do that; not again.

“'I’m going to pass,'” Will silently told himself, easing back in his seat. “'I won’t accept anything else.'”

And like that, he was out like a light.

When Will opened his eyes again, the room was nearing empty. Dr. Lecter was at his desk, leaning over something he was reading, and the last of the students were walking out the door. Quickly, Will scrambled to stand, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and grabbing his exam before rushing to the front. Just as Will was about to put his papers on top of the others, a hand slammed down, stopping him.

“You’re late,” Dr. Lecter said as he removed his hand, “I said 3;30 sharp, I won’t be accepting any more exams.”

Will glance at the clock; it was almost two minutes late. “But sir-,” he protested weakly; he couldn’t help himself. He’s worked too hard.

Dr. Lecter didn’t even look at him. “If you can fall asleep in my class during the final, you must feel confident in your grade,” he said emotionlessly. “Now, if you’ll leave please: I have papers that were turned in on time to grade.”

Suddenly, a rage took over Will. He had only been sleeping because he’d been studying all night!

“Do you even know who I am?” Will seethed calmly, though his clenched fist gave him away.

Finally, Dr. Lecter looked up at him, with bored eyes that hid annoyance. Dr. Lecter didn’t know him; he recognized him, this student was diligent in note taking and diligent in day dreaming, but Dr. Lecter did not know his name. Normally Dr. Lecter would find this rude, almost as rude as his student was currently being to him, but these days he didn’t bother. To know his students’ names was to expect something of them. To bother with names was to hope they’d actually learn something; no one was on his level.

“I haven’t the slightest idea,” Dr. Lecter dismissed and looked back down at his grading.

“Good.”

Dr. Lecter’s eyes widened and his head shot up at the rustle of papers. The student just stuck his paper into the middle of the stack. Dr. Lecter would never find it; not without learning to student’s name, or failing the entire class. The student smirked, and gave a two-finger salute.

“Have a good weekend Dr. Lecter,” he said and walked out.

Dr. Lecter watched him leave with pursed lips and scowl in his eyes. The young man out of his sights, Dr. Lecter looked back at his stack of papers, mentally, though impossible, trying to find the most recently added paper. Dr. Lecter thumbed the corner of the stack.

“'Interesting,'" he thought quietly, tapping his finger. “'Who are you, I wonder?'"

~Saturday (the next day)~

“Will Graham, you did what?!”

Will groaned, dropping his head in his hands. “Please don’t remind me, Bev,” he begged. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Forget thinking!” Beverly shouted. “People love you! You one-upped the Dr. Hannibal Lecter. The professor everyone swears is a serial killer himself!”

“He isn’t a serial killer Bev,” Will protested weakly, “Just an asshole.”

Will groaned again in misery. “God, I don’t know what I’ll do,” he sighed, tugging at his sleeve. “Dr. Lecter’s gonna fail me and then I’ll never graduate.”

Beverly became somber. “Do you regret it?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Will sighed, then there was a knock at the door. Standing to answer it, Will continued, “But I won’t back down. I’ll take-.”

Will opened the door and froze. 

“What you’ll get?” Dr. Lecter finished with a smirk. “Hello, Will Graham.”

Will swallowed. “D-Dr. Lecter,” he greeted back, staring wide-eyed.

Beverly suddenly squeezed by. “I’ll see you later Will,” she said, ignoring her friend’s glare.

“Have a good day, Miss Katz,” Dr. Lecter smiled, then look at Will. “May I come in Mr. Graham?”

Will silently steeled himself. He’d made his move, and he’ll stick by it, as dangerous as it was. Even if it meant fighting for it. Making his decision, Will backed up, gesturing for his professor to come into the dorm.

“You can call me Will,” Will said, starting the conversation. “Mr. Graham makes me feel old. No offense.”

“None taken, and please, call me Hannibal,” Hannibal agreed and sat on the couch when invited. “We are not in class; at the moment I am not your professor.”

Will sat across from his teacher in a foldable chair. “Okay Hannibal,” Will finally said in resolute.

Hannibal smirked at his bravery, revealing crooked teeth. “After the stunt, you pulled yesterday, I had every intention of learning your name and then throwing your exam into the trash,” he said.

“But?” Will asked cautiously.

“But,” Hannibal reached into his coat, pulling out some folded sheets. “I was curious to see the exam that caused you to use such drastic measures so I may grade it.”

Will stared for a moment before finally taking the exam from Hannibal’s outstretched hand. Taking a deep breath, Will unfolded the sheets. There was a bright, red 90% on the top right corner.

“I passed,” Will whispered, clenched fist, then smiled to himself, immensely proud. “I passed.”

“Indeed,” Hannibal nodded. “Highest in the class.”

Will’s smile brightened, and then dimmed.

“Is something the matter?” Hannibal asked.

“I should apologize,” Will replied, “I was really rude yesterday. It’s just been a stressful week and-.”

“All is forgiven William,” Hannibal waved him off, then adjusted his seating. “I must be honest Will, when I said “highest in the class”, I didn’t mean just this semester.”

Will looked at his teacher. “What do you mean?” he asked. Highest that year, perhaps?

“Ten years I have given given that exact exam,” Hannibal said, “The highest grade ever given was a seventy-five. Over three years ago.”

Will stared in shock, then slowly looked at his grade again. “Really?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” Hannibal confirmed with a chuckle. “I was especially impressed with your criminal analysis.”

Hannibal took the exam back, flipping to the essay. The green highlighter marked the parts the professor liked. The paper was bleeding in green. 

“Your analysis on the Chesapeake Ripper was unparallel to anything I’ve ever read,” Hannibal praised. “I was almost sure I was reading the notes of a veteran psychiatrist. And that the Ripper had been captured, and was giving these answers himself.”

“'Almost exactly,” Hannibal thought darkly. “What are you, Will Graham?'”

“Oh, I interned with the FBI for a summer,” Will explained with a shy smile. “Specifically with Agent Jack Crawford, who leads the case for the Chesapeake Ripper. I had the chance to examine the crime scene notes and photos more closely.”

“'Intimately'.”

Suddenly, Hannibal’s phone rang. He pulled it out, and Will watched his face go sour at the screen. “Excuse me Will, I’m not usually so rude,” Hannibal said, “However I’m afraid I must go now.”

“That’s okay,” Will assured. “Thanks for not failing me.”

“It is my pleasure,” Hannibal swore, then paused. “If you wouldn’t mind, Will-.”

“Yes?” Will asked.

“I would like to hear more of your observations on the Ripper, and some other cases,” Hannibal invited, “If you wouldn't mind, of course.”

“Uh-sure,” Will said in surprise, but also proud to be acknowledged. “After class on Monday?”

“Actually, I was hoping to do tomorrow,” Hannibal replied, “Lunch if you’re free?"

Will blushed. This couldn't be… “Okay,” he murmured, scratching his stubble. “Noon?”

“It’s a date,” Hannibal smiled.

“'You are a diamond in the rough Will Graham. I want to polish this diamond first. Before you’re used against me.'”

“'I’d rather not kill you… Yet.,”

**Author's Note:**

> End.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And there it is. I think this is my second, or third, Hannibal story. You would think I’d have more since I love this story so much but I’m afraid I discovered it too late. It's been many years since I discovered my love of writing and unfortunately, my muse has lessened greatly. 
> 
> Anyways, till next time,
> 
> Ja ne~!


End file.
